Delicioso Engano
by Mari G. Malfoy
Summary: Gina, no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts se depara com um sucessão de acontecimentos que sempre levam a uma única pessoa. O que tudo isso pode mudar na vida da ruivinha? Nada? Eu aposto que não... DG
1. Prólogo e Notas

Prólogo e notas.

N/A1: Eu escrevi essa fic antes do lançamento do Enigma do Príncipe, por isso não tem spoiler do sexto livro. Mas eu achei que tudo ok se eu postasse, até porque o sexto livro não trouxe noticias lá muito boas mesmo XD

N/A2 não estranhem o começo da fic, esse prólogo é meio estranho e pode parecer meio inútil, apesar de que muitos vão entender o ele tem a ver. Isso vai ser explicado mais tarde, no decorrer da fic. Na verdade, esse tipo de coisa provavelmente vai acontecer muito. Sabe, isso de deixar uma coisa pra explicar depois. Eu acho legal porque vocês podem tentar tirar suas próprias conclusões. Bom, então aí está o começo estranho e a fic mesmo começa no capítulo um.

**Tia Adelaide**

Adelaide era uma senhora, na verdade não uma senhora comum. Meio amalucada e com jeito e nome de tia, ela era um ser estranho. Embora parecesse um humano ela não era. Tia Adelaide era o que chamaríamos de um ser superior...bem, mais ou menos um anjo atrapalhado.

É, tia Adelaide (todos, mesmo que não fossem seus sobrinhos, a chamavam de tia, talvez porque ela era exatamente como toda tia deveria ser) ajudava as pessoas, ou, como às vezes chamava, pobres mortais – em outras palavras, nós, seres humanos comuns. E ela gostava de umas "missões" em especial: juntar as pessoas. Amigos, namorados, parentes, o que quer que fosse, ela juntava. Não todos, mas os que ela achava que mereciam.

Claro que tia Adelaide não é perfeita. É completamente normal que ela cometa uns errinhos aqui e ali, ou confunda quem deve juntar. Mas acho que devemos perdoar os erros da tia Adelaide, afinal ela se esforça, e muito, para juntar as pessoas, por mais difícil que seja fazê-lo. Na verdade, quanto mais difícil for a "missão" dela, mas ela fica excitada em realizá-la.


	2. Azar e Baile

N/A: Decidi postar o primeiro capítulo logo, porque aquele prólogo não tem nada mesmo.

- - - - - -

**Capítulo um: O dia do azar**

Virgínia Weasley geralmente se lembrava de acordar com o pé direito, mas naquele dia ela teve certeza que foi com o esquerdo porque: acordou atrasada, não deu tempo para tomar o café da manha, teve aula dupla com Snape e a Sonserina, errou as perguntas que Snape fez, não conseguiu fazer o dever da aula de transfiguração, recebeu uma montanha de tarefas, esbarrou com Draco Malfoy que tentou lhe lançar uma gracinha mas ela de tão nervosa lhe deu um tapa, foi a culpada por menos 50 pontos para Grinfinória no dia, parte por não ter respondido corretamente a Snape e parte por ter batido em Malfoy, e sua mochila rasgou fazendo todos os livros caírem no meio do corredor.

Enfim, quando chegou a hora do jantar ela estava mais do que nervosa e descontando com qualquer pessoa que falasse com ela. Lissa, sua melhor amiga, estava meio encolhida ao seu lado após Gina ter respondido seu "já fez o dever de História da Magia pra amanhã?" com um grito histérico.

A grosseria com a amiga fez Gina ficar ainda pior, com o peso na consciência.

_Respire fundo, Virgínia Weasley, e se acalme. Apague as horas que se passaram de hoje de sua mente._

Isso só adiantou pra que ela ficasse mais nervosa por não conseguir ficar calma e ela só teve uma pontada de felicidade quando seu irmão, Rony, chegou na mesa, se sentou à sua frente e disse:

-Ei, vocês não sabem da maior, acabamos de encontrar com a Foster da Corvinal, ela estava dizendo pra amiga que Dumbledore permitiu que elas organizassem um baile, para animar o clima pesado, sabe.

-Um baile? – Lissa perguntou curiosa.

-É, e não é só isso, elas se auto-elegeram organizadoras oficiais e vão fazer um monte de festas e coisas do tipo, vai ser legal.

-Que perfeito! Não é, Gina? – Lissa exclamou parecendo arrependida de ter falado com Gina no segundo seguinte.

-Claro que sim, quando vai ser esse primeiro baile?

-Dumbledore vai anunciar no fim do jantar – respondeu Hermione, sentada ao lado de Rony.

A notícia do baile, porém, se espalhou por todos ali no Salão Principal, antes mesmo da sobremesa chegar.

Quando finalmente todos os pratos estavam limpos, os alunos olharam ansiosos para Dumbledore que se levantou, deu uma risadinha e disse:

-Pelo que percebi todos já estão cientes da nossa novidade, mas de qualquer forma precisam de minha palavra oficial: as alunas Emily Foster e Samantha McGarden sugeriram uma idéia para "animar" os alunos – ele deu um sorriso divertido. – Dessa forma, haverá um baile daqui a duas semanas. As responsáveis por toda a organização do evento serão as alunas já citadas, que estão com a responsabilidade de preparem tudo até o dia 22 desse mês, que será um sábado. Quem tiver interesse em auxiliá-las basta procurá-las e com certeza elas acharão um cargo na organização para o interessado. Agora podem ir dormir.

O som de muitos murmúrios animados e arrastar de cadeiras invadiu o Salão.

Gina se sentiu um pouco mais animada, discutia com Harry, Rony, Hermione e Lissa sobre o baile, mas infelizmente topou novamente com Malfoy no corredor.

-Qual é, Weasley, me perseguindo? – perguntou rispidamente o sonserino.

-Não, isso se chama azar mesmo – respondeu a garota se levantando, com seu mau humor aflorando novamente.

-Provavelmente você só quer sentir meu toque – disse Draco com um sorriso debochado. – ou tentar pegar um pouco do cheiro do meu perfume, você é tão pobre que acho que nem tem o suficiente pra comprar um, não é?

Rony e Gina tentaram saltar em cima de Malfoy ao mesmo, mas foram impedidos por Harry, Hermione e Melissa.

Draco deu uma risada debochada e foi embora.

-Malfoy já me encheu demais até hoje, não estou com nem um pouco de vontade de agüentar as piadinhas dele esse ano – disse Rony se soltando de Harry.

-É só ignorar, Rony – disse Hermione sensatamente.

Mas era bem difícil ignorar Draco Malfoy.

- - - - - - - -

N/A: Eu sei que tá uma droga! Mas por favor me perdoem, tá? Juro que melhora, principalmente do terceiro capítulo em diante, certo?

E por favor, REVIEWS! Sem reviews eu me recuso a postar o segundo capítulo! Hehe a verdade é que sem reviews eu fico sem ânimo pra continuar a postar, eu preciso saber o que vocês tão achando inicialmente, mesmo que estejam achando uma droga. SÓ FALEM PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Beijinhos,

Mari Malfoy


	3. O Karma de esbarrar

**Disclaimer: **Eu esqueci de colocar antes, então aqui está. Vocês sabem muito bem, só querem me submeter à tortura de dizer que qualquer coisa que tenha alguma semelhança com algo de algum livro que você leu chamado Harry Potter pertence à JK, inclusive (embora eu negue isso pra mim mesma todos os dias), um loiro lindo, rico e perfeito. Alguns personagens (geralmente os mais sem graça ¬¬) são meus, e tal. Mas eu prefiro usar da JK, e não ganho nada com isso, mas umas reviews de vocês ajudaria MUITO hehe

N/A: blergh, eu sei, nesse capítulo as coisas ainda não andaram, mas relaxem no capítulo três é que tudo começa de verdade, as coisas começam a esquentar, então continuem e agüentei mais esse capítulo antes de começar as partes mais legais.

**Capítulo dois: O karma**

Gina estava na aula de Snape que estava dando uma aula sobre o baile da escola. Ela errou todas as perguntas que ele fez, então ele disse que ela estava com zero e se transformou no Draco Malfoy e ficou esbarrando nela toda hora de propósito e então...

-Gina – exclamou Lissa. – Gina acorda ou vai se atrasar.

Gina abriu os olhos. Foi um sonho. Um pesadelo.

-Ainda estou com sono – reclamou.

-Eu sei, mas anda.

Com muita relutância Gina se levantou. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e ainda meio dormindo, fechou a porta, se despiu e entrou no banho. A água quente lhe deu vontade de não sair dali, mas sabia que se demorasse Lissa começaria a lhe irritar batendo na porta e lhe chamando.

Quando o banho acabou Gina parou em frente ao espelho para observar seu reflexo. Passou a mão nele para desembaçar e o rosto de uma garota ruiva, cujos cabelos lisos caiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros a mirou com seus olhos castanhos. Ela observou a pele. Adorava olha-la e não ver mais sardas. Produto milagroso que ela tinha que passar uma vez por semana!

Já vestida com o uniforme ela saiu do banheiro, encontrando uma Lissa impaciente sentada na cama, apoiando o rosto na mão.

-Finalmente – disse a amiga olhando Gina e se levantando. – Você demora muito no banho, vamos.

-Espere, ainda falta pentear meu cabelo, escovar os dentes, pôr perfume e calçar os sapatos

Depois dos cabelos penteados, dentes escovados, perfume colocado e sapatos calçados, Gina ainda pôs um brinquinho discreto que a mãe havia lhe dado.

-Agora vamos? – Lissa perguntou.

-Sim, minha mochila...vamos.

Elas saíram pelo corredor e próximo ao Salão Principal, Gina ponderou se não era algum karma maldito esbarrar em Draco Malfoy.

-Weasley, se quer dar em cima de mim sugiro outra tática, essa de esbarrar já provou não dar muito certo – ele disse, como sempre achando que todos os planetas, o sol, a lua e tudo mais girava em torno dele.

Com um olhar irritado para o loiro, ela tentou seguir o conselho que Hermione dera para seu irmão no dia anterior: é só ignorar.

Continuou caminhando mas ainda ouviu Draco dizer:

-Perfume cheiroso, achei que não tivesse nenhum.

Certo, ela tinha que admitir ao menos para si mesmo que o dele também era uma delícia e...o que ela estava pensando?

No café Gina percebeu que todos falavam de um único assunto: o baile.

Quando ia começar a comer sua torrada um garoto de cabelos encaracolados loiros da Lufa-Lufa se aproximou.

-Ham, oi Gina – cumprimentou o menino.

Bom, ela sabia que era um tal de Simon aí mas nunca falara com o garoto em toda a sua vida, mas cumprimentou-o também.

-Hum, Gina, você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

Gina sentiu o estômago afundar, o menino era gatinho, e ela nem gostava de Dino mais, mas ainda namorava o grinfinório.

-Hum, desculpa, ham...Simon, eu realmente gostaria de ir mas acho que vou com o Dino.

-Ah... – o garoto pareceu um pouco desapontado. – Vocês ainda estão namorando?

-Estamos – disse Gina com uma pena mortal do menino. – Desculpa mesmo, mas sabe como é...

-Ah, ok, eu entendo – disse ele com um sorriso forçado. – De qualquer forma eu só convidei porque, bem...eu vou indo, tchau.

-Tchau.

Lissa deu um risinho.

-Quantos foras você vai ter que dar, hein? – ela disse, mas Gina nem teve tempo de responder porque nesse momento Dino Thomas chegou e sentou ao seu lado.

-Foras pra quem? – perguntou dando um selinho na garota.

-Pra ninguém – ela respondeu corando.

-Você vai ao baile comigo, não é?

-Claro que vou, Dino.

Ela realmente queria dizer que não, e acrescentar gentilmente que queria acabar o namoro, mas não tinha coragem de dizer que já não gostava mais dele.

Depois do café, enquanto ia para a aula de História da Magia, Gina esbarrou duas vezes, mas dessa vez não foi com Malfoy e sim com um garotinho do primeiro ano e uma menina que ela não conhecia.

No caminho e na volta do almoço mais três pessoas foram atropelas por Gina e no jantar mais uma. No fim do dia ela tinha duas teorias: ou estava com sérios problemas de vista ou o karma não era esbarrar em Malfoy, era só...esbarrar.

- - - - - - -

Eu disse que esse era mais um capítulo vazio, mas esperem até o capítulo três e digam se pelo menos...sei lá, digam qualquer coisa.

REVIEWS!

Beijinhos,

Mari Malfoy


End file.
